


7 Days To Make A World And 8 Gods To Rule It

by Skiewrites



Series: A Brother's Love [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Badass Kaneki Ken, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Feels, Gen, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character Death(s), WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites
Summary: It has been 8 years since Amon had last saw him, since his life changed for the first time. It's the first time he steps into 20th Ward, while hunting for a crazed ghoul who was dead set on binging on human flesh every week, when things begin to change again, when familiar faces begin to pop up, when hidden secrets begin to be unravelled and when clowns start smiling and begin to laugh. He doesn't think he's ready for a another change, a new chapter, but when did puppeteers care what their puppets were thinking while pulling the strings taunt?





	1. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20th Ward isn't a Ward that Amon ever though as visiting, but it was far enough for his past that it was acceptable.
> 
> Shame that his past gives no fucks.

_In the beginning, there was no earth, or sky or sea or animals. Then God spoke in the darkness: 'let there be light!', scattering the darkness and showing the infinite space. 'That's good,' said God. 'From now on, when it is dark it will be 'night' and when it is light, it will be be 'day''._

_The evening came and the night passed and then the light returned. That was the first day._

* * *

 

**DAY**

The alarm goes off at precisely 05:20. Amon hits it, almost breaking it, and turns to look at the ceiling, sighing. It's time to start the day.

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he reluctantly rolled out of bed, trampling over yesterday's clothes - he forgot to put the in the wash last night in his rush to collapse into bed - and slightly kicking the stray folder that contained his new case; he'll look at that later, when he isn't ready to fall back to sleep standing. He tripped into the bathroom, the only thing stopping him from falling on his face was the arm that caught the sink during his descend. He slowly stands, silent as his eyes meet the image that stares back his from the mirror above the sink.

It has been eight years since The Change, and he wasn't the young boy who coward in fear anymore. Well, his hair hadn't changed, but he had grown taller, for he was now 6''4' compared to the 5"4' he was when he measured himself when he was 12. That wasn't all that had changed, for he had grown faster, smarter and faster than his preteen self could ever think of, though this was more out of necessity rather than desire, there are still ghouls that kill innocent people in the world, but that wasn't the only thing that had changed. His eyes were still the same shade, but if he were to ask, if he could that was, the answer would be 'yes', a confirmation that his eyes were different from the ones that they knew, from a life that seemed to be completely different from the life he was living now. But it was the same life, and life continues, even when you don't want it so, so Amon continued with with his morning routine, even though he didn't want to.

He hated Mondays.

Amon spent 15 minutes in the bathroom, in which he brushes his teeth, combs his hair and gets dressed into a tracksuit so, at 05:45, an ungodly hour, he can leave the apartment for a morning jog in the park. When he gets back, he showers, changes into work clothes, make toast and tea (he really can't stand the bitterness of coffee...) and eats while reading up on the file. There wasn't much, there never really is at first, but what he can tell, it's a female who likes to target young males and likes to eat often. She seemed like a psycho; her code name is Binge Eater. Appropriate. After finishing the file he leaves for the office, arriving at about 07:15.

He had never worked here before, but the offices at 20th Ward didn't look much different from the offices at 13th Ward, where they were previously hunting Jason, someone who took joy and pleasure out of torturing and killing innocent ghouls and humans. They were close to catching him when he slipped off the radar again, meaning he and his partner were back to whatever cases needed to be covered, which landed them into the quiet 20th Ward. Speaking of his partner, First Class Investigator Mado Kureo, a creepy but brilliant man that Amon looked up to, had just walked into the office, case in hand and a grin on his face.

Let the day begin.

\-----

Since it was the first day of the case, and Amon's first in this ward, they decided that today would be best spend looking around the surrounding area and seeing if they could find some easy information from a stray ghoul or a helpful pedestrian. The streets were quiet and empty around the offices, which is normal for Monday morning during term time. The people they did encounter were friendly enough for strangers, and were a lot different from the people from 13th, where they were skittish and worried about being a ghoul's next meal. Here, some people didn't even believe they existed, what a luxury to live in a world where such beliefs were true!

They passed the local collage campus, where students, the ones in class or at home, were making the most of the good weather and either spending their time out in the Sun with friends or with open books and computers, writing up an assignment. They were able to ask around, all it was believed that Binge Eater was of the same age group. There were some students that completely blacked the pair out, a brown haired medical student comes to mind, but that wasn't something unusual for the investigators.

There was one kid, about 18, that rang a bell in Amon's head as he asked Mado about getting a job at one of the offices. He watched as the bleached haired boy talked animatedly to his superior, then walk back towards one of the many branches, where black haired student, presumably his friend, was reading a book, hid face obscured by cover. Amon recognised the cover, The Egg of the Black Goat. _He_ would've loved those books. He had forgotten the name of the author, but he had remembered that she was a horror author, and when he searched online, the reviews had stated that she was brilliant, to say the least. He had been tempted to buy one of her books in the past, The Fool was the title, but he had been stopped by one of his many memories-

 _"What are you reading?"_  
_"Metamorphosis, it's really good Amon-nii, what kinds of books do you read?"_  
_"I read-"_

"Time to get going, these collage students don't seem to know anything about her." Amon turned his head away from the two friends to follow Mado away towards the main road.

He didn't notice the black haired boy look up from his book, one grey eye watching him walk away, and the other hidden by a simple white medical eyepatch.

\-----

It wasn't late, per say, when Amon stumbled into his apartment, hands full of grocery shopping got fill his empty cupboards and take out to fill his empty stomach. The rest of the day was uneventful, they found a quiet place to have lunch, then they went back to the office to meet the people who worked there and to file in what they had done for the day as well as the, little, information that they had gathered. They went home early too, as it seemed that her attacks were mainly at night, meaning that he could be woken up at any time to investigate a crime scene that she left behind. So, after dinner, a couple hundred press ups, and another run, it was time to sleep. Next time he wakes up, hopefully to his alarms and not a phone call, he'll start the day again.

* * *

 

** NIGHT **

_'It's Monday today,' Amon noted as watched a child his age walk towards the local train station. Due to the amount of children here, Father was allowed to homeschool them, that and the closest school was a train away. Amon was slightly glad that they were homeschooled, one of the older children who had gone to school before coming here said that they had lots of homework and it was all every competitive, with so much expectations from the teachers and lots of bullying and peer pressure from the students. Amon didn't like bullies, so he was glad that he didn't go to a place where there seemed to be so much of it, unlike here where they're all family._

_A child started screaming, so Amon left his not so cosy place at the window to see what the problem was. Only there wasn't one, it was just Rin and Yui playing. Huffing, Amon returned to the room with the large window, the one that overlooked the quiet street that the orphanage was part of, adjacent to the church where Sunday Mass was held every week. There was little greenery here, buy there was a local park around the corner, where the children can go when they've been good and they've done all their schoolwork. There was none that had to be done today, as Father was out, leaving the older children in charge. They weren't every good at their job, in Amon's opinion, but that was okay, because Father would be back soon, after he was done whatever he was doing, and maybe after he could teach him some Russian._

_Hours slowly went by, but Amon was still settling by the window, dosing off slightly was he watched the street below. He had been gone for about 6 hours now, and the older children were trying to make some feed the hungry mouths downstairs, after giving into Mikasa's demands. Amon didn't trust them to not poison the food, and, even if they didn't, Father's food tasted of better than they could ever make it._  
_Talking about Father, there he was now, walking from the direction of the train station. In his hand seemed to be the hand of what seemed to be a 4 year old that was trailing after him, walking, almost running to keep up with Father's long strides. He was small, with a head of slightly long hair black hair and an eyepatch to cover up one of his eyes: his right one. His clothes looked old, second, maybe third hand, but everyone in the orphanage had that, it wouldn't be something new for them. It was probably for the best anyway, as the younger kids might've tried to nick them._

_Amon stood up, stretching the kinks out of his body and racing down the stairs, ready to meet the new boy that was in his Father's company. He took two stairs at a time, jumping and thumping his way down the crooked steps that only those who were familiar with the layout could do, getting to the bottom and turning to face the front door, which was already open, reviewing the ageing adult and the small child._

_"Ah, Amon-kun, meet your new brother, Kaneki Ken."_

\-----

Amon blinked awake and turned to face his thrilling phone. So it seemed that she was hungry tonight. Quickly getting dressed, Amon's events strayed at the photo at rested next his alarm and behind his phone. It was of the two them, with a book in the younger's lap, a ball in the elder's and a smile on both their faces.

That was over eight years ago now.

Things have changed since then.

It never should have ended that way.


	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amon's second day in 20th Ward brings a big step forward in the investigation. Three deaths, CCTV footage of Binge Eater meeting a ghoul newly dubbed 'Eyepatch' and new links to an old case not only brings forth a new chapter in Amon's life but reopens old ones from a forgotten past.

_On the second day, God made the earth and over it he carefully hung a vast blue sky. He stood back and_ _admired his creation. 'That's good' said God. ' From now on, when it is dark it will be 'night' and when it is light, it will be 'day''._

_/.../_

_Kaneki had been here a while he got on well with the other children, but that didn't atop them from thinking he was, well... odd._

_Amon didn't like to make such assumptions of someone he didn't know well and he didn't have little interactions with, but he had been here a month now and he had yet to speak to anyone, not even to Father. This had annoyed the younger children to no end, teasing and taunting him, trying to get a rise, or maybe a word, out of him. The black haired chills didn't flinch, even when it went to pulling hair and pitching skin. It was scary that not even his face reacted to the bullying. He was like a robot with the way he was reacting!_

_The only time he'd react to anything was when he pulled his nose up at the food, which was very rude of him, and eating very little of what was put in front of him. The thought of him being a picky eater had crossed his mind, but you don't stay a picky eater very long in a place like this that had a limited amount of food. But enough about new boy, for there were more important things to worry about._

_Amon had lost his ball._

_Well, he hadn't lost it because he knew last placed it, but the point was that he didn't know where it was now. So, here he was, in Father's office, looking as to where it could be._

_It was a rather bland room, located near the top of the house, with only a bookshelf that held books with advanced kanji that not even the older children could read, and a wooden desk that was accompanied with a matching wooden chair. There was paperwork on said desk, but none of the paper that held the secrets he'd soon find out about in the future held any interest to the boy, for his ball was missing, and finding his ball was the most important thing in the world._

_By the looks of it, it isn't in here, and the likelyhood of it being in here in the first place was so low that that he surprised himself by looking here. But Michio-san said it was here, he said it was in this very room so where on earth is-_

_THUD!_

_Amon turned towards the window; it was small dreary thing that looked over the garden just as God over looked his creations and children. And there it was, his ball, being kicked around by Michio himself, surrounding by his friends. Curling his fist into a ball, Amon thought back to one of Father's many lessons. He had said that lying and stealing was a sin, meaning that it was so bad that you would go to Hell unless you confessed your sins, something that Amon doubted that the boys would do._

_Now, it has top be mentioned that Amon at heart, was a calm person, someone who sought out peace r rather than violence. However, he also believed in 'punching jerks for being jerks that stole your ball and then lied about it'._

_Unless that were girls. You don't hit girls._

_"They stole your ball, didn't they?"_

_It was a quiet voice, and Amon almost tripped when he saw who it was. It seemed like Kaneki Ken, the five year old picky eater who was standing meekly at the entrance of the office, did have a voice after all. He was looking down, his hair covering his one visible eye and his hands fiddled with the long tip he was wearing. He was nervous, and he had every right to be, for Amon knew he was scary when he was angry, something he was told multiple times, and something that he was at that moment in time._

_He also doesn't think when he's angry._

_"Get out of my way!" He growled, marching towards the door, and Kaneki, the brave, but possibly stupid, child that he was, stood this ground; his single visible grey eye being the only thing that gave away the fear he felt. Amon had never seen a grey eye before, he hadn't seen many eyes this close before, nor had he seen an eye that held anger and calmness and curiosity with the sight hint of terror all at once. This single eye stopped Amon in his tracks, but did nothing to quench his anger._

_Taking a deep breath, Amon tried to calm his aura, but the muttered "what do you want?" still came out in such a caustic tone that he flinched at his own words. Smiling softly, the other boy's eye pieced into Amon, as if God himself was judging him for his unnecessary anger._

_"Michio-san isn't a very nice person, Amon-san, but I have an idea of how to get him back."_

/.../

** SKY: **

The alley was a mess.

Blood spattered on the neighbouring walls as well as the floor, giving the impression that a storm had passed, with the rain as blood, the thunder as screaming and, for lightning, a kagune that pierced into the unknowing victim. They were lucky that the poor pedestrian had noticed the murder and called in, for at least the family had a body, or what was left of it anyway. It was in pieces, as if the ghoul was playing around with the poor bugger rather than eating him. That wasn't to say that nothing was missing, for there was an empty socket where an eye should be present, peculiar, as most ghouls tended to avoid due to it once being someone's face. There were also less organs slipping out of the body's open stomach than there should've been, though, it was hard to tell with the way that the ghoul had mixed the man's insides into goo.

It was revolting, to be quite honest: watching the slush slide out of his body, similar to how a snail would come out of its shell.

So, of course, Mado-san was having the time of his life, asking questions, looking at the evidence and scaring the witness probably more than the ghoul had. Amon, however, wanted to go back to bed. It was far too early for this level of thinking and he was still tired, despite the early night, the two hours he had already been awake and the three black-with-two-sugars tea he's already had. They had already looked around the area for the past hour and a half; there was nothing here that they hadn't already found. Looking towards his partner, the taller man decided to save the witness from the older man. Mado-san was brilliant, no denying it, but he also had the talent of unnerving people as he did present himself as a door that was unscrewed at the hinges.

"Mado-san, I can take over from here." Said man glared at him, then walked off towards the decapitated head, presumably to look at how the eye had been removed from the socket. The witness was currently on their phone, talking to the person on the receiving end, telling them they'd 'be home soon' and to 'call them sick for work please'. The person in front of him may never get over the fact they came across a ghoul eating a fellow human. Even without touching a hair on their head, that ghoul had managed to ruin another person's, another family's life.

It was going to pay.

"I don't know as to why I have to say it again, I've already told the police and your partner what happened." Amon sighed as the witness started to become agitated, twisting their fingers in their hands, looking as if they were going burst into tears.

This, most certainly, was not part of the training nor the job description, leaving Amon feeling slightly out of his depth.

However, this was better than leaving them with Mado-san.

"I know, but my partner isn't particularly good when it comes to this sort of thing," Amon started, and hurriedly continued when tears began to leak from their eyes. He was not cut out for this sort of thing either, it seemed. "The police and the CCG are two different departments. Would it be okay if I asked a few more questions?" Amon asked, fetching a short notebook from his pocket. Not a requirement for CCG investigators, unlike its police counterpart, but a habit that Amon had picked up over the years.

"Sure." The reply was answered with Amon smiling, it came out more as a grimace.

"How long did you see the ghoul for?"

"Um... well, I was walking past and there was arguing in the alley, so I looked over, 'cause I was curious as to why they'd be arguing at this time of night, so I looked and there were these... these monsters, two monsters with a dead body and they started to shout-"

Quickly jotting the words down, Amon looked up to meet the witness's eyes and interrupted their rambling monologue.

"Hang on, did you say there were two of them?"

"Yes! Two of them, arguing over a dead... it was a dead body and I wanted to move but I couldn't - I was stuck staring from the front of the alley. It took a minute, maybe longer, before they noticed me."

"Do you remember what they look like?"

"I only really saw one of them, she had long purple hair and those God awful eyes and the other, the other had this mask, I couldn't really see it. It was too dark. Thank God it was dark." More tears leaked out as Amon's pen came to a stop. "Is that enough, investigator? I'm tired, and I want to go home and just forget..." Their words trailed off as they gestured their surroundings, their hands shaking, cheeks tearstained and eyes tired and bloodshot. They needed to go home, to rest, to heal. So, handing him his number, Amon sent them on their way. It was unlikely that they would be anymore use to the investigation, it you never knew.

"Amon-san, I think I may have found something that might help with the case!" Mado was smiling his usual, creepy smile again, but now was holding up a pair of pliers that was covered in bloodletting and rust. An item commonly linked with Jason, meaning that the crazed S rated ghoul was related to the case. Another pair of investigators would be coming to 20th Ward soon, for it was obvious that it wasn't just Binge Eater on the streets. All there was left to do was write up the report, but that could take place back at the office.

Looking up, Amon saw that the sun had truly started to rise, and that the day had truly begun. People, ordinary people with ordinary jobs, would be started to get up. The sky was clear, absent of clouds and stars, in its place was the setting moon and the rising sun, and was that a camera?

/.../

_The plan was amazing in its simplicity, and it didn't take long to smooth out any wrinkles it had. All they had to do was set up the camcorder that Kaneki found (he protested for 45 minutes that he had not in fact stole it from some unknowing victim but had found it in a junk pile during his wonders in the neighbourhood), which recorded audio as well as video, in the same room where the pair had met, and record the boys playing with the ball. The next step would be Amon asking if they had seen his ball. If they then gave him his ball, they would then delete the footage and go about their day. If Michio-san lied, then the next step would come into play:_

_Blackmail._

_Probably not the most ethical decision that they could have come up with, but the bible says 'eye for an eye', does it not? The threat of telling Father/the police/both (depending on their mood) about the sins that the boys had committed surely should make up for stealing Amon's ball. It should work, however..._

_"How do you know that they won't notice the camcorder?" Amon asked, and his scepticism was well earned when you look at the bulky contraption. The smaller boy merely smiled back at him._

_"Amon-san, people tend to forget to look up."_

/.../

** EARTH: **

It did not take them long to get a hold of the footage, the quality of the incident far greater from when he was 9 despite the darkness, and it didn't take them to get to the office for the first time that day either. Not much time passed before they could view the footage given to them by the store owner, who was thoroughly shaken by the fact that a ghoul was eating only a wall away.

The video linked up with the information that the witness gave; the ghoul had lured the unfortunate soul into the alley, proceeded to kill him and started to eat him when another ghoul joined it (her?). He matched the description, wearing a black leather mask that covered his right eye and held a bloodcurdling grin. Unfortunately, there was no audio, so it was unknown as to what was being said, but it looks as they were arguing. Binge Eater, with long purple hair and what used to be a lovely dress that was now blood stained, pointed the pliers at the other ghoul and began to approach him. The other stood their ground, though it's unknown what he was taking with his mask as it was. The woman flinched and stopped in her tracks, on only to throw the pliers away and walk out of the view of the camera. The remaining ghoul waved at the someone of screen, probably the witness, poor guy, then he looked up to the roofs of the buildings, scanning for something until his single eye landed on the camera and waved again before running off.

Huh, so he knew that the CCG would get the footage. Interesting.

"My, wasn't that an interesting watch, right Amon-san?" Amon hummed in agreement. On the next desk, a Bureau Investigator was editing the video, trying to get a clear image of both of the ghouls, then scanning a facial recognition program on the wards CCTV as to see of they can find it in public places. Binge Eater would be easy enough due to her non-exsistant mask - an unusual occurrence with ghoul like her - but the other ghoul, the one they were now calling Eyepatch, would be a lot harder due to his mask and the fact that most of the citizens of Japan, let alone Tokyo, had similar hair colour and cut. They would not be finding him anytime soon.

/.../

With the paperwork finished and the bureau investigators scanning the last five weeks worth of CCTV footage for the Binge Eater, Mado had decided that a bit of freakish air was in order, and Amon couldn't agree more. Paperwork was one of the worst parts of the job, mainly due to the large amount of it. It would take at least a couple of days for other investigators to transfer over to the offices here in 20th Ward, leaving him and Mado-san to deal with two, but most likely more, ghouls to deal with, one of them a declared S rated ghoul and the other a B rated due to no contact with any investigators.

Some fresh air for the aching mind would be most appreciated right about now.

They went to a coffee house, one different to the one they visited previously. It was more crowded than the last, but rightfully so with how the coffee tasted (not that Amon would know, coffee was horrid according to his tongue: much too bitter) and how well priced it was. There was also a homey feel to the café, warm and welcoming, however, the glare the barista sent him seemed to say something else.

"What can I get you today, sirs?" She smiled painfully, as if acting was above her pay grade or beneath her pride. Either way, she did not want to be here, and Amon got the impression that they were the reason.

"I'll have a cappuccino, thank you, and, Amon-san?" He didn't take her eyes off of the waitress, scaring the poor girl. Amon sighed. For all the achievements and awards that he had gotten for his amazing instincts when it came to ghouls, Mado Kuero just couldn't fit into normal, day to day life.

"Hot chocolate, please." Amon smiled in apology to the girl and she did the same back, only more strained. He didn't blame her for the speed in which she went back to the bar, nor the fact that she got another person, an older man with greying hair, to bring their drinks over.

Neither Amon not Mado managed to take a sip of their beverages before two event took place simultaneously.

First, Mado's phone rang, and by the fact that Mado was completely silent throughout the entire conversation, Amon assumed it was the office with results not anyone else (who else could it have been?). Secondly, and most importantly, Binge Eater had decided that this coffee shop was her hunting ground for the night, for she walked right through the front door.

Amon sighed into his hot chocolate, unsure of how to inform Mado the new situation. But, it seemed, that Mado had some news of his own.

"It turns out that our friend has paid someone a visit three weeks ago called Fueguchi, and guess who else visited?" Mado-san seems excited, ecstatic even, and didn't stop to allow him to guess, not that he would have in the first place.

"Jason!"

Amon's eyes widened. No wonder he was acting like a child on Christmas, not that he blames him, of course. A link to previous case would make Mado very happy; he didn't like loose ends.

" I am afraid it's time to leave this lovely establishment, after all, there's no time like the present!" Mado went to stand, what Amon quickly grabbed his arm.

"So soon, even when our friend just walked in while you were on your phone?" Now it was Mado's turned raised eyebrows in shock, he he didn't turn his head, but instead he frowned.

"Well then, I'll have to visit them on my own. Have fun!" He fished out a ¥500 coin out of his pocket and dropped it onto the table below, waving goodbye as he left.

The move that Mado had just made was rather unorthodox, quite honestly, against the regulations that the CCG prides themself in. All CCG investigators must have the partners of all times in case of an emergency or if a ghoul has a higher rating than first expected. The ghoul that Amon was now shadowing had a S rating, meaning that rank 2 investigators shouldn't even be considering to take on, but Amon doubted that would be a confrontation. All that was going to happen was that he found out where she lived, or that she saw someone meet up with Eyepatch again.

He, however, lost her down an alley.

It didn't really matter, for it confirmed that she was still in 20th Ward, and that she still felt safe in public. Anyway, he had gotten a text from Mado-san, stating that he had killed a ghoul, that Jason was seen in 20th Ward, and that there was two more ghoul that were in need of eliminating, which meant that more investigators would be coming to the ward.

If Amon had carried on down the valley in which file disappeared, then he would've seen her be attached by steel planks were falling from the sky, which is noticed mysterious clown figure who stood on top of the metal frame work in which still planks fell from and he will stop the ambulance from taking what they seem to be a dead girl from the wreckage.

But he didn't, so the clown cut the too loose string from the puppet he once loved and laughed into the night.

/.../

_The plan went swimmingly. The footage, well not very clear, pictured Michio and his gang laughing over the lies their mouths spew and the steady thumps of the ball hitting the wall acted as their backing track. Kaneki showed them the footage and threatened to show Father if they did not give the ball back, which, with a little more convincing from Amon, they did._

_A week later, Amon found himself in the same room that he had met Kaneki, where the window overlooked the garden and drowned the room in sunset orange. Amon was fiddling with the old camcorder while Kaneki was reading a book, both avoiding the rest of the residents of the house. They both knew that they weren't supposed to be up here, it was Father's study, meaning that it was forbidden, but he was downstairs with the younger children and the older had the Heraclean task of feeding 10 mouths, something that Amon nor Kaneki wished to help with._

_"Do you reckon I could take a picture with this?" Asked Amon, looking at the machine at a different angle, as if that would answer his question._

_It didn't._

_"I think so." Replied the younger boy, flicking a page over in his book, uninterested as to why Amon wanted to know such information; his younger mind was more concerned as to what was happening in his book._

_"Ah, I've got it!" Amon exclaimed, and set the camcorder in front of the pair, making sure that they were both in shot, pressed a button that he assumed would start a timer and sat back down nudging Kaneki to grasp his attention and to gesture the bulky contraption in front of them._

_It took about five attempts before it took a picture with a timer and seven more before Amon was happy with the picture._

_Kaneki wasn't happy with the amount of times he was interrupted, but, if Amon was happy, then he was too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... it's been, what three months(ish) since I've last updated? 
> 
> I've had this chapter written for a while, it just took me a while to write it up and edit it through a bit. No beta though, so I apologize in advance if you come across some mistakes. 
> 
> I'm now writing the next chapter and should be online in about a month's time or less. I've got this entire arc planned and the next one is also in the works. 
> 
> Any questions? Spotted any mistakes? Write them in the comments!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm am working on it, promise.
> 
> Check out my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skiewrites). Come yell at me.


End file.
